


徘徊记【短，一发完，】

by yizhiweimi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhiweimi/pseuds/yizhiweimi
Summary: 进退两难。





	徘徊记【短，一发完，】

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇。  
> 一发完。

这件事是被禁止的，这点他们都清楚。在峡谷或者舰桥上人会进退两难，而现在他们连进退的选择都没有。

这孩子是什么时候注意到他的？不如说，他是什么时候越发注意到这个孩子的。

孩子九岁的时候，显得比一般人都成熟，像是能猜到很多人的心思，总是说着和他稚嫩的小脸不相称的话来。十几岁的时候，也许是到了长身体的年龄，个头突然这么拔高了，欧比旺觉得，每见一次面，他就又长高了一点似的。

欧比旺开始越来越关注他，这种关注不基于血缘，一开始的时候，是建立在一种师徒的纽带上的；后来就慢慢变化——那种关注甚至基于一种和自己截然不同的性格和道路。

这孩子太晚才开始接受训练，早年不经戒规洗涤的感情慢慢滋长。

这孩子说他想念母亲，说他没有父亲，说他还记得他刚来到莫斯艾斯利的时候，他紧紧抱着母亲的脖颈。欧比旺想，他大概是把自己当成了他的父亲。欧比旺自认为他能够很好地感受别人所感受到的，但这时他除了看着孩子轻轻叹气外什么都做不了——他不知道什么是想念亲人，他没见过。孩子看着他的眼神，明白在这件事上自己的师傅也无法帮他，他背过身去。

孩子之前也许有喜欢的人，也许是个跟他差不多的奴隶，或者是出身比较好的孩子，还有可能是因为一杯果汁结下友谊的同伴。

孩子步入青年，原来的稚气一扫而空，眼神慢慢变得尖锐，一起尖锐的还有那种性格和冷不丁的对峙。

有时欧比旺会觉得不仅是体力，连话语上都不如以前，只能暗笑还是年轻人快活。

有没有绝地武士曾经打破规则？他问欧比旺。

有，当年你就是我的师傅打破规则带回来的。

不，我是说不准有爱慕的人的规则。

欧比旺觉得口干舌燥——他眼前的人有倾心的人了。他只能回答，你还不太明白，也不清楚什么是感情。

我知道。青年回答他。我清楚得很。

欧比旺不说话。夜总会里的服务生？在街头注意到的哪个流浪歌手？还是哪个跟他年龄相仿的绝地武士？怎么，他们要一起退出绝地武士团？接着他突然嫉妒起来了，好像因为他们都还年轻，选择就多了一些一样。他甩了甩袍子，从悬浮椅上站起来，走出房间。

他刻意地疏远青年，告诉他他有自己选择自己道路的自由，青年驳斥他，这就是他选的路，而自己的师傅似乎在努力把他从这条路上踢开。

青年有时不去参加训练。欧比旺听说某些星球上，有些地方的孩子因为贪玩而逃课，他努力去往那个方向上想，但好像他就是能够通过那根纽带感受到，青年的感情一直在酝酿，说不定下一秒就要爆发，说不定青年就正在和那个他爱慕的人在哪个小角落话话训练有多么枯燥，而共同呆在一起的时间是多么美好又短暂。欧比旺不去想这些，他去练习剑法，练习搏击，直到肌肉受不住那么久的发力而酸痛，甚至是拉伤。然而当他累得呼吸一下都觉得费力的时候，青年会从某个角落窜出来，走过来扶他。

欧比旺告诉他，练你的光剑去。他从纽带里感觉到那些情感带给自己徒弟的亢奋，还有不甘心，当然还有迫不及待——青春期时期体力的化学物质正隐隐作祟。

克制你的感觉。欧比旺告诉他，专注于一件事物上，别忘记那些约束和信条。

欧比旺有时会失眠，冥想也起不了任何作用。他只能自己熬过每一个晚上，一直到早晨来临，他打开门，预料到自己的徒弟会早早打理好，站在他的门口等待。只有一次他的徒弟没能准时，而前一晚他却恰好睡的很沉。他推开门——自己的徒弟习惯在漆黑的环境下睡着，房间黑暗，像个密封的盒子。他站在床头，说“醒醒。”青年醒来的时候显得惊慌失措，慌忙地将被褥里的小东西往身后藏。

给你心上人的情书还是什么小礼物？欧比旺笑得很尴尬。

抱歉我今天太迟了。他也答得支支吾吾。

接下来这一整天的训练他的徒弟都有些心神不定，被激光束击中后只能应激性地从地板上弹起然后吃痛地闷哼几声。

你今天不是很专心。欧比旺提醒他。

抱歉，师傅。

有什么事？

没有，师傅。青年脸上的笑容都很真实。

那天什么都没发生，欧比旺有点失落，也有点庆幸。

欧比旺习惯去观察他的动作，眼神，去留意他的音调以及呼吸的频率。他注意到自己的徒弟有时会不自觉地笑，发呆，眼神放空。欧比旺明白，这种满心期待，以及长久地悸动在自己的人生里也许永远都不会出现。

他会注意自己的样子，自己的言行。不仅仅是为了外交任务。他因为某些地方不好而紧张，有时他不由自主地咳嗽都会让他警惕着瞥一眼他徒弟的反应，而他向自己解释，这单纯是因为他不希望身为师傅的自己在徒弟面前做得不够好。

他的徒弟会告诉他，师傅，你在紧张。

也许吧。欧比旺好像依然镇定自若。

他不自主地把自己和那个不知名的，被自己徒弟爱慕的人比较。那人是不是比我高，也许声音要更好听？或者是能跟对方有更多话说。他会想一阵子，接着回过神来。嗐，看上去就像是他的徒弟觉得另一位师傅更好。

然后有些东西一下子就开始变化了。他的徒弟开始缠着他，同时又跟他对着干。年轻人那乖张的性子，一股脑全泼在了自己师傅脑袋上。

也许他是有事相求。欧比旺想。可能是他准备退出。你既然准备一天到晚都跟着我好好练习那就听话一些，他带点恼怒地责怪徒弟。

我没有不听话。年轻人反驳他。

他有些不忍心再加指责。

欧比旺急躁地等待着自己的徒弟把那矛盾的感情说出来，至少他的心就能落地，尽管可能会一下子摔得粉碎——因为自己失去了一个徒弟，至少他是这么认为的。

欧比旺的心情太过焦虑，以至于没能感觉到自己的徒弟站在自己身后，直到那只手搭上了自己的肩膀，他浑身一颤，僵在座位上。

他的徒弟打开手掌，里面是他们第一次出任务时欧比旺执意要去喝一杯之后那杯空酒留下的木塞。年轻人说，那天我在藏这个东西。

他把椅子转过来，面对他的徒弟。他说他不明白。

年轻人的手按住了他的膝盖，他急忙去把那双手拿开。他像在拿一块烧红的炭火，或者是碰到了裸露的电线，指尖到手臂都麻木了——但是在接触的时候欧比旺觉得心安。学徒辫从对方的肩膀上滑下来，他慢慢地吐出一口气，像是平和把他的整个身体都占满，挤出那些多余的空气。他莫名地觉得这就是信条里平静心智的含义。

他尝试过亲吻一个人吗？他能感觉到青年双手上的热量，如果再细致一些，他甚至能感受到这个人的心跳。他尝试过拉近一个人吗。他轻轻地，缓慢地把自己的双手放在对方的双手上，他流着汗，他说。

“安纳金，我们还有很多时间。”

End.


End file.
